<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Oceans by mercutao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584358">Missing Oceans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutao/pseuds/mercutao'>mercutao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Art, Comic, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Road Trips, SuperCat Secret Santa 2020 | Supercat Christmas in July 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutao/pseuds/mercutao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is once again without her powers but it's somehow worse this time. Cat is back, absolutely exhausted and a little bit lost. They leave together for the ocean in a car not at all suitable for long road trips.<br/>It's hard but gets easier as they go. [Comic]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SuperCat Christmas in July 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Oceans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththethunders/gifts">beneaththethunders</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/TgnGH2Z">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/f9PCpnr"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My chosen prompt was "Road Trip".<br/>The second one was "AU without powers" and I decided to mix them.<br/>Also plot is complicated so there's not a lot of it here and I know nothing about timelines.</p><p>I would love to hear your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>